Untamable Feelings
by Kahhh
Summary: Entre as folhas verdes, no galho seguro de uma árvore, ou ao sabor do vento forte, junto à areia. Qual deles você escolherá, pequena flor de cerejeira? Gaa/Saku e Skika/Tema
1. Prólogo

**SINOPSE:** Entre as folhas verdes, no galho seguro de uma árvore, ou ao sabor do vento forte, junto à areia. Qual deles você escolherá, pequena flor de cerejeira? Um amor verdadeiro que faz seu coração pulsar em seu peito ou uma ilusão que deixa sua mente fluir naquele que corresponde aos seus desejos?.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:**A idéia dessa fic surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e decidi dividir com vocês meus devaneios. Não sei se ficou boa porque ainda não me recuperei bem da minha crise.  
Essa será uma songfic longa, pois em cada capitulo vai ter trechos das musicas do anime Naruto, tanto Eding quanto Opening.  
Espero que gostem.

**Musica:** Closer (Naruto)  
**Link da musica no youtube:** .com/watch?v=2joIPSg1xRs

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***UNTAMABLE FEELINGS.***

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

* * *

A noite estava fria, gigantescas massas nebulosas cobriam timidamente a Lua, seus raios lunares desapareciam aos poucos com a chegada da calmaria, deixando para trás uma escuridão que avançava demasiada junto a penumbra, proporcionando maior intensidade ao clarão dos raios acompanhados por trovões.

Mãos macias tremiam ao sentir o vento gélido, pequenas gotículas de chuva molhavam aos poucos cada pétala das flores que trazia consigo; um pequeno ramo de rosas vermelhas, o cheiro adocicado e suave das pétalas penetravam em suas narinas perfeitamente delineadas dando lugar a uma paz interior jamais sentida. Acariciava cada rosa indefesa com um sorriso nos lábios, sentia-se feliz por finalmente ter encontrado o amor de sua vida, no entanto nunca passou pela cabeça que um dia conseguiria esquecer seu ex colega de time, Sasuke Uchiha, pelo qual sempre fora apaixonada. Um coração sofrido, machucado pelas rasteiras da vida foi resgatado por um único ninja: Rock Lee.

_**FLACHBACK "On"**_

Sakura e Lee tinham se tornado grandes amigos após sua Hokage mandá-los para o Pais das Ondas, mais uma missão diplomática foi dada aos ninjas que não tiveram sequer paz durante a viagem, tinham que aturar o ninja hiperativo de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki. Principalmente quando presenciou seu amigo Rock Lee confessar seus sentimentos a Sakura, os orbes azuis esbugalhados assistiam de camarim o ninja declarar-se, cerrou o cenho ao vê-la ignorar as palavras de Lee, dizendo que o via apenas como amigo e que não queria estragar essa amizade tão forte que existia entre eles.

* * *

**Temos que ter cuidado extra**

**Com as coisas que estão mais perto de nós.**

**Sabe, quanto mais próximos ficamos de algo**

**Fica mais dificil vê-lo.**

* * *

No início, odiava as brincadeiras de Naruto em relação aos sentimentos de Lee, na maioria das vezes de sua boca saiam palavras nada graciosas para a rósea. "_Ainda vai ama-lo com a mesma intensidade_" Tapava os ouvidos quando o loiro dizia essa frase, prefere ficar sozinha e sofrer por alguém que não a corresponde do que estar com quem não ama.

Com o tempo, essa amizade foi se tornando mais intensa, um laço muito forte que os unia, Sakura já não sabia mais distinguir seus sentimentos sobre Rock Lee, sempre quando o via suas pernas tremiam, suas mãos suavam e o coração disparava, uma felicidade tomava sua alma. Ignorava essas emoções, mesmo sabendo do amor que ele sentia por ela preferiu não acreditar que havia se apaixonado, e que talvez fosse só uma mera ilusão.

* * *

**Explica pra mim essa felicidade**

**Que você acabou de vivenciar**

**Ou talvez você é tão abençoado**

**Que não consegue se lembrar.**

* * *

Haviam completado a missão, retornavam para Konoha.

Estranharam o comportamento de Naruto, não disse uma palavra durante a viagem de volta, sempre que paravam para descansar ele ficava distante como se quisesse deixá-los a sós "_Naruto, você me paga_!" Pensamentos que a razão impunha, contrariando o coração.

Ao chegarem as terras longínquas apressaram o passo, avistaram uma densa nuvem preta de fumaça e ouvia-se explosões ecoarem no horizonte. Pulavam de galho em galho numa luta avassaladora com o tempo em silêncio, a preocupação era visível nas feições dos shinobis que tinham somente um pensamento em mente, chegar logo em casa.

Avistaram o portal da Vila, perceberam que estava sendo atacada. Sangue, fogo, prédios ruindo, corpos mutilados por todos os lados, cenas que presenciaram ao entrarem em Konoha, a raiva invadiu seus corações os fazendo cair numa luta constante na tentativa de salvar o que restava de sua Vila.

Entre a fumaça densa e o fogo, um grito de dor surgiu chamando a atenção de uma das shinobis "Lee'', a voz conhecida havia penetrado em seus tímpanos preocupando-a. Sem hesitar, correu até o local onde ouviu o grito. Paralisou... Observava atônita o corpo ensanguentado por entre os escombros, enxergava a morte rodeá-lo esperando somente o momento certo para levá-lo.

"_O amor só é sentido quando se esta prestes a perdê-lo_"

Sentiu o coração se despedaçar dentro do peito, as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos enquanto corria desesperada até aquele corpo quase sem vida. As mãos alvas e aveludadas tocaram o peito ensanguentado, pressionado no ferimento expelindo chakra manchando-a com o sangue, lutava com todas as forças para salvá-lo, não permitiria que o levasse, não mesmo!

– LEE, NÃOOO!

O grito da flor de cerejeira ecoou por cada canto daquele vilarejo destruído , debruçou-se sobre o peito de Lee não ouvindo mais seus batimentos cardíacos, implorava para que voltasse, tinha muito que dizer; ele não podia partir agora!

O medo invadia-lhe a alma acompanhada por uma dor avassaladora machucando por dentro, feridas que a muito tinham cicatrizado agora sangravam libertando suas emoções que estavam ocultas. Amor, talvez. Em meio aos destroços, tinha como refúgio apenas seus gritos e lágrimas em meio aquela batalha sangrenta, abraçou o corpo de Lee apertando-o contra o seu, queria senti-lo nem que fosse pela ultima vez. Não tinha mais o que fazer, apenas esperar que a morte termine seu serviço.

Suspirou ao sentir algo lhe tocar a face.

Um alívio surgiu ao vê-lo tocá-la devagar com a ponta do dedo da mão direita, e abria lentamente os olhos para vê-la. Ela sorriu, seus esforços , afinal, não tinham sido em vão, ele estava ali, em seus braços, vivo.

* * *

**Que você esta aqui agora**

**Que você vive e respira**

**Tudo isso são pequenos milagres**

**Do jeito que são**

* * *

_**FLACHBACK "OFF"**_

Sakura odiava essas lembranças, sempre que recordava do momento em que descobriu o quanto amava Lee ela chorava. Balançou a cabeça espantando tudo enquanto a chuva densa caia ríspida molhando todo o seu traje ninja.

Apressou os passos, tinha que chegar o quanto antes ao prédio Hokage, combinou com sua mestra que ia ajudá-la a organizar alguns pergaminhos que ficavam em sua mesa, pequenos resumos feito pelos ninjas ANBU de Suna que estavam em missão em Konoha, pergaminhos que Sakura teria de entregar ao Kazekage.

Odiava a idéia, não queria ficar frente a frente com o líder da areia, não o suportava. O culpava por destruir seus sonhos de menina por fazer de sua infância um inferno, quando prensou o corpo fragil contra a árvore. principalmente quando ela se lembrava da luta que teve com Lee, onde quase o matou. Sua Hokage aconselhava a ela para não agir assim, pois daqui pra frente ela ia ser seu braço direito e se houvesse algo relacionado a Suna e Konoha quem ira em seu nome era justamente Sakura.

* * *

**Temos que ter cuidado extra**

**Com as coisas que estão mais perto de nós**

**Sabe, quanto mais próximos ficamos de algo**

**Fica mais dificil de vê-los.**

* * *

Tsunade nunca desistiu de tirar esse ódio horrendo do coração de sua aprendiz, erros todos comentem. A esperança surgiu quando Gaara foi capturado pela Akatsuki, achava que com esse acontecimento ela iria perdoá-lo e tornar-se amiga dele. Errado! Após curá-lo de alguns ferimentos pelo corpo pelo qual o fez somente pela sua profissão e não por ele, seu ódio pelo jovem apenas aumentou, Sakura o culpava pela morte de Chyio.

Tsunade achava estes sentimentos absurdos. Será que era realmente ódio o que sentia? Era confuso. Queria muito conversar com ela em particular sobre o assunto e tentar fazê-la esquecer de tudo, mas nunca conseguiu ter essa oportunidade porque Lee nunca a deixava sozinha. Mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha esperanças de que isso passasse.

* * *

**Eu nunca dei valor a isso**

**Tudo bem dizer: nunca desista**

**E continuar correndo atras de seus sonhos.**

**Quanto mais tempo se gasta falando muito**

**Menos se faz.**

* * *

Sakura se irritou após atender ao pedido de sua mestra; que fosse até a entrada da Vila receber alguns visitantes de Suna, o olhar malisioso dela não passou despercebido pela medica-nin que se dirigiu a entrada bufando.

Suspirou um ar abafado após ver somente uma silhueta que reconheceu de imediato, sorriu por dentro ao perceber que um certo Kazekage não estava entre a mulher que se aparoximava sorridente .

Sakura tinha namorado e era errado o que sua mestra estava fazendo, se Lee descobrir problemas enormes surgirá.

Temari estava em Konoha para entregar uns convites, ela e Kankurou resolveram fazer uma festa de aniversário para o irmão caçula que não concordou muito com a comemoração, temia algum ataque inimigo _"Gaara vai ficar feliz quando rever os amigos"_ Palavras que a Sabaku dizia com um sorriso nos lábios. Era uma otima oportunidade.

Sakura corria contra o vento forte que soprava acompanhado de algumas folhas secas que caiam das árvores com a sua força. Sakura já estava totalmente molhada. Alem de ajudar Tsunade, ainda tinha que esperar Temari, havia lhe oferecido o quarto de hospedes de sua casa, estava sozinha e uma companhia alegre e extrovertida seria uma boa. Divertia-se enquanto as imagens fluíam em sua mente; as maças da loira ficarem vermelhas apenas em mencionar o nome Shikamaru, não admitia nenhum sentimento por ele, mas o brilho em seu olhar não negava. Dizia que ele era apenas seu guia em dias de missões em Konoha, e Sakura achava que isso era uma desculpa esfarrapada só pra não tocar mais no assunto. Subia as escadas do prédio Hokage rindo da situação de Temari, ela ia entregar o convite para Shikamaru pessoalmente, torcia para que eles se entendessem, odiava ver sentimentos correspondidos em ambos e não admitirem entre si, bastava-se somente coragem ou um empurrãozinho para esses dois assumirem que se amavam, e coragem era algo que Temari tinha de sobra.

* * *

**Vou pressionar o punho de coragem**

**Contra meu coração**

**E com ajuda dele sobreviver outro dia**

**E eu nunca dei valor a isso**

* * *

**... CONTINUA...**

* * *

Ta ai, espero que tenham gostado.

Em breve atualizo!

Kissus!


	2. O guia do Kazekage

**N/A:**Olaaa pessoal, aqui estou eu com o cap. 1 da fic.  
Reparei que muitos não gostaram da Sakura com o Lee, então eu devo certificá-los de o casal principal é GaaSaku e não LeeSaku, esse personagem estou utilizando unicamente para deixar o enredo mais quente, sempre é bom ver aquele casalzinho que a gente curte tendo ciúmes um do outro ahauahauahau.  
BOA LEITURA!

**MÚSICA:** Broken Youth (Naruto)  
**Link da música no youtube**: .com/watch?v=_-o_Pb8TPlk

* * *

**O GUIA DO KAZEKAGE**

* * *

Sentia-se trêmula com a brisa gelada que pairava o ar de Konoha arrepiando a pele. Observava o homem caminhar ao seu lado, a claridade da Lua refletia seu rosto tão pálido, deixo-o mais atraente, os olhos brilhavam intensos, que observava atento ao horizonte, seu rabo de cavalo balançava com o vento que passava por entre os fios escuros, o colete verde musgo escondia os músculos de shinobi trabalhados, uma pena para a kunoichi de Suna.

Segurava em suas mãos o convite para o suposto aniversário, engolia em seco, tinha que entregar a ele, Shikamaru. O coração apertava em seu peito, angustiado. Sua expressão de pouco caso era nítido a cada passo dado por ele, ela odiava isso, odiava esse silêncio mórbido entre eles. Ela parou. Ficou rubra ao vê-lo virar para ela após perceber sua ausência. Arqueou uma sobrancelha por Temari estar estática apenas o encarando, seu olhar brilhava com os raios lunares que iluminavam suas pupilas verdes. Shikamaru, nunca tinha prestado atenção nela antes, seu olhar era como um imã.

– Temari? - _"Ela fica linda com as buchechas rosadas"._ Concluiu ele após se aproximar dela e parar á sua frente, a observava mais detalhadamente; seu rosto era pleno em beleza, tão bem delineado, os cabelos loiroscontrastavam com sua pele branca, os lábios tão finos e rosados. Realmente Temari era uma mulher maravilhosa, capaz de deixar qualquer homem cair aos seus pés. "_Qualquer homem"_Sentiu ciúmes por um tempo, não permitiria que outro a tocasse, isso nunca!

Mas quem era ele para decidir isso, não tinha nada com ela, mau a conhecia, estava ali unicamente para guiá-la. Girou seu olhar para baixo e reparou que ela trazia consigo um pequeno pedaço de papel, ficou observando aquele objeto entre suas mãos delicadas e trêmulas. Temari, ao perceber seu olhar, ela sorriu desconcertada.

– Queria te entregar um convite, Sikamaru-kun... - Ela esticou o braço lhe entregando o pequeno pedaço de papel. Shikamaru pegou de suas mãos e observava as letras escritas com uma tinta dourada. Temari, observava atenta ele abrir a carta com delicadeza, o lacre foi tirado com precaução, como se não quisesse rasgá-lo. O símbolo de Suna colado do pedaço de papel foi retirado. Seus olhos se moviam lendo cada palavra ali escrita. Observava de perfil, decifrando cada palavra. Colocou a mão no coração, que batia lento. Torturava-se mentalmente por não conseguir contar a ele a verdade, contar sobre seus sentimentos. Sentia saudades dele quando não estavam juntos, seu coração se corroia por dentro toda a vez que partia, tomando seu caminho para Suna, sentia falta de seu cheiro e do seu olhar desprovido de emoção. Ela tinha medo, receio de sua reação, e talvez, podia até afastar-se dela e não querer mais ser seu guia em missões a Konoha.

A perdoaria por isso?

Por ser sincera em revelar que o amava?

Dizer a ele sobre sua insônia, onde sua imagem a perturbava todas as noites mal dormidas. Onde sonhara em tê-lo em seus braços beijando-o loucamente.

* * *

**É tão facil,**

**Pra você, perdoar tudo**

**Eu seria salgo, resgatado**

**Então me beija, me beija a noite toda**.

* * *

Temari, incomodada com o silêncio, decidiu quebrá-lo.

– Está convidado em participar de uma pequena comemoração em Suna, vamos celebrar o aniversário de Gaara... - Dizia ela quase tropeçando nas palavras. Por que estava agindo desse jeito? Nunca se sentiu nervosa assim diante de Shikamaru, sempre o tratou com frieza. Não entendia as emoções que tomavam posse de suas ações, suas mãos suavam, o coração estava disparado, as pernas trêmulas, \"Oh Kami!\" Passeava as mãos delicadas sobre seu ombro espantando o frio que arrepiava sua pele. Shikamaru parou de ler, e encarou os orbes azuis singelos.

– Estarei lá... - Ela sorriu. Um sorriso tão bonito e tentador. Sentiu seu corpo tremer com aquela delicadeza que vinha dela, tão formosa, ela era um tanto quanto perturbadora. - Vamos, vou te levar até o prédio Hokage. Sakura já deve estar a sua espera.

Temari apenas confirmou com a cabeça, ela entendeu a atitude dele, e definitivamente concordava, contrariando o coração que pulsava em seu peito. Shikamaru era apenas seu guia, somente. Não podia misturar os fatos. O observava de costas a sua frente, o perfume dele penetrava em suas narinas incomodando-lhe a mente, fechou os olhos azuis apenas para apreciar aquele aroma tão delicioso. Ambos caminharam pelas ruas escuras da vila, em silêncio, até avistarem a torre do prédio Hokage.

– Chegamos. - Concluiu ao ver o grande edifício a sua frente, a luz refletia sua pele através da janela da sala da Hokage. Temari caminhou a passos lentos com coração apertado, não queria sair de perto dele, sua presença era tão, confortante. - Você é mesmo problemática, nem diz obrigado... - Ele disse contrariado. Temari sorriu com a expressão dele. -

– Obrigada - Respondeu carismática. Ele virou-se de costas para ela, o observava caminhar. Aos poucos se distanciando de si. Suspirou um ar abafado, não queria ficar longe, longe dele - Shikamaru! - Ela gritou seu nome. Ele parou e girou seu olhar para ela. Os cabelos loiros brincavam com o vento que vinha por trás, fazendo sua franja cair em seus olhos. Ficou ali, paralisado a baixou o olhar. O que estava fazendo? Seu coração foi tão tolo assim ao ponto de agir como tal. Arrependeu-se - Não é nada... - Sorriu desconcertada.

Sikamaru, arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender. Temari estava agindo de modo estranho. Sempre o tirava do sério com seu comportamento rude, mas hoje, ela estava... Doce. Ignorou tais sensações que tomava posse dele e acenou com a mão para ela se despedindo e prosseguiu seu caminho, já era tarde e ele precisava descansar.

Temari o observava se afastar, fechou os olhos, se odiava internamente, por amá-lo. Com tantos homens bonitos em sua aldeia, ela se apaixonaria logo por Sikamaru, um ninja de Konoha. Tinha vontade de ir atrás dele e abraçá-lo, sentir seu corpo musculoso junto ao seu. Balançou a cabeça, achava que estava ficando louca. Após vê-lo sumir na penumbra, virou-se para seguir seu caminho até a sala da Godaime, Sakura a estava esperando.

Cumprimentou os guardas ANBU que mantinha a segurança, e abriu a porta da sala entrando no cômodo. Viu as duas kunoichi separando varias papeladas.

– Temari-sama... - Sakura disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela baixou o olhar, a expressão de Temari estava diferente, o brilho de seus olhos estava opaco.

– Desculpe a demora Sakura-chan... - Ela disse e se sentou e uma cadeira - Estou exausta.

– Imagino, não deve ser fácil entregar os convites do aniversário do Kazekage, muitos convidados... - Concluiu Tsunade carregando alguns pergaminhos em seus braços e colocando um por um na estante.

– Falando nisso, Gaara deixou algum recado? - Perguntou Temari se levantando do sofá.

– Oh sim... - Respondeu ela com a mão no queixo. Girou seus olhos para aquele monte de papelada e respirou profundamente, não lembrava onde tinha colocado. Revirava os papeis jogando-os no chão deixando uma Sakura intrigada, estava doida pra terminar de organizar os pergaminhos e ela os espalhando pelo chão! - Achei! - Disse vitoriosa. Entregou o pergaminho a Temari. Desfez o selo e o abriu. Seus olhos se moviam atentamente lendo cada palavra, arqueou uma sobrancelha ao terminar.

– Que estranho.

– Algum problema Temari-sama? - Perguntou Sakura com um monte de pergaminho entre as mãos.

– Meu irmão esta vindo pra cá amanhã, parece que Konoha vai ajudar na segurança durante os festejos, porque metade dos ninjas ANBU de Suna foram mortos quando Gaara foi sequestrado.

– E o que tem de estranho nisso? - Temari suspirou.

– Ele sugeriu um guia. - Confusa, tentou entender o porquê da atitude de Gaara.

– É eu sei... - Respondeu Tsunade já cansada. Se jogou em sua poltrona com uma expressão .preguiçosa. Bocejava deixando visível a sonolência - Já escolhi o guia. - Girou seus olhos cor de mel para a rosada. Que bufou.

– Nani!

– Sakura, eu escolhi você para acompanhá-lo. - Um sorriso saiu de seus lábios a incomodando.

– Você sabe o que penso sobre ele... - Concluiu ela exasperada.

– Sei sim, mas isso tem que parar! - Sua voz saiu autoritária.

– Parece que meu irmãozinho está causando exaltações... - Temari riu da situação.

– Temari-sama! Todo mundo sabe que eu o odeio, isso é fato! - Disse com os punhos serrados encarando sua Hokage. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-la mudar radicalmente de humor.

– Não adianta se exaltar Sakura, é uma ordem minha, terá que cumpri-la! - Bateu as mãos na mesa fortemente, o barulho ecoou no recinto. Tsunade não conseguia entender esse ódio todo. A prejudicou sim em sua infância, tinha que admitir, mas isso não é motivo para agir com tanta infantilidade.

* * *

**Será magia de um anjo caido**

**Ou maldade de um monstro**?

**Antes do tédio**

**Precisamos deixar**

**A bola rolar**

**Vivemos vidas estranhas**

* * *

– Lee não vai gostar nada disso... - Disse ela já nervosa. Caminhou até um filtro de água, pegou o copo e encheu até a metade, precisava relaxar.

– Isso não é problema, conversei com ele sobre o assunto e concordou. - Ela cuspiu a água de sua boca não acreditando que seu namorado permitiria que ela fosse guia de um homem, Logo ele, que obtinha um ciúme obsessivo por ela. - Ele achou uma ótima idéia. - Furiosa, fez sinal com as mãos. Tsunade já reconheceu os movimentos - Onde vai, Sakura?

– Lee vai ter que me ouvir... - Sumiu em um redemoinho de pétalas de flores de cerejeiras, deixando as duas Kunoichi confusas no cômodo.

Respirava fundo durante o percurso, achava ridícula a atitude de sua shishou, era como se ela estivesse a fim de uni-los, mas por quê? Sabia de seu ódio. Gaara, durante suas visitas a Konoha nunca precisou de um guia, por que tudo isso agora? E ele? Qual é a sua intenção? Será que sabia que seria ela seu guia. ? Mordeu o lábio inferior contrariada com a situação. Sentiu seus pés tocar o chão. Girou seus olhos esmeraldinos observando o recinto. Sua parede era verde musgo com alguns quadros exóticos pendurados, não conseguiu ver qualquer móvel, pois estava escuro. Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios ao vê-lo dormir, tão inocente. O tronco nu deixando visível os músculos trabalhados que era iluminado pela luminosidade da Lua que entrava pela janela, deixando reluzente. Caminhou até ele e se sentou a beira da cama.

– Lee, acorda... - Chocalhava o corpo dele, uma tentativa frustrante de fazê-lo acordar. -– Lee? - Dava tapinhas de leve em seu rosto - LEE! - Com o susto, caiu da cama. Levantou-se atordoado. Aliviou-se ao ver a rosada em seu quarto o encarando, achou que fosse um inimigo.

– Sakura-chan... - Sentia a respiração fraca por conta do susto. A garota se aproximou dele com passos amedrontadores.

– Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Lee? - Perguntou com os punhos cerrados. - Você sabe que tenho ódio daquele cara, por que permitiu que eu fosse seu guia? - O ninja sorriu com a situação, ela ficava linda nervosa.

– Acho que seria uma boa Sakura-chan, ele é meu amigo, um de nós... - Se aproximou dela e pausou sua mão na face delicada. - Esqueça o que aconteceu.

– Não acredito nisso! - Tirou sua mão que tocava seu rosto. Respirou fundo para se acalmar - Tá... Tudo bem... Vou fazer isso. Se acontecer alguma coisa, não diga que não avisei. Virou as costas para ele exasperada, começou a fazer os movimentos com as mãos, mas foi segurada por braços fortes.

– O que quer dizer com isso Sakura-chan?

– Aviso dado! - Se soltou de seus braços e sumiu num shushin de pétalas.

O ninja ficou pensativo. Preocupou-se com suas palavras. Por que tanta raiva? Sentou-se a beira da cama sentindo o perfume dela que ainda pairava o local, a mente atordoada com a sua reação. Será que ele fez o certo? E Gaara, vai saber lidar a fúria de Sakura? Perguntas ecoavam em sua cabeça e balançou-a, tinha que esquecer isso. Ajeitou o lençol e se deitou na cama, tinha que voltar a dormir. Amanhã é outro dia.

* * *

**Você precisa entender**

**Que iremos nos superar**...

**Enfrente os conflitos interiores**

**Iremos vencer...**

**Não podemos deter nossa vitória**

* * *

** CONTINUA...**

* * *

Prontinho, atualizo em breve!


	3. Ódio Sera?

Pessoal, mil desculpas pela demora. Prometo atualizar as fics sempre nos finais de semana ou feriado, porque dia da semana não dá por falta de tempo por causa do trabalho.  
Se tiver erros no decorrer da história, ignorem pliss, esse capítulo não foi betado.  
Espero que gostem.  
BOA LEITURA!

* * *

MUSICA: Hotaru no Hikari.  
watch?v=kzkVRfMYaNg&feature=related

* * *

**ÓDIO... SERA?**

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, mas o sono ainda dominava fazendo seus olhos arderem. Coçou para aliviar. Passara a noite em claro, ficou todo o tempo perdida em seus pensamentos, principalmente em relação ao Kazekage que agora prefere caminhar por ai com um guia. Que no caso era ela.

Levantou-se e fez uma careta após olhar o relógio, ela estava meia hora atrasada, começou a se arrumar apressadamente.

Bufou de raiva quando ouviu uma batida discreta na porta, ignorou, pois não estava a fim de ver ninguém, mas as batidas tornaram-se insistentes. Em sua face, formou-se uma carata nada bonita e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a. Arregalou os olhos quando viu Rock Lee adentrar o cômodo sem cerimônias. Olhou para ele com uma expressão de pouco caso.

– Sakura, eu sinto muito – Falou encarando a rosada escorada na porta.

Ela suspirou, tinha tanta raiva do moreno que não conseguia nem olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Lee, já é tarde demais – Declarou após ouvir tais palavras.

– Eu só queria que vocês se entendessem – Aproximou-se dela com passos leves e esticou a mão acariciando os fios rosados com a ponta dos dedos.

– Não peça uma coisa que não vai acontecer Lee.

– E se ele pedir desculpas, Sakura.

A kunoichi não conseguia entender essa atitude atípica dele, sempre foi imprevisível, protetor até demais quando se tratava de homens, eles não podiam nem se aproximar dela que já tinha ataques histéricos de ciúme, com papos bobos sobre o fogo da juventude, mas agora quer que ela faça as pazes com um homem, realmente é algo inusitado.

– Gaara mudou Sakura, não é mais aquele cara assustador – Sakura afastou a mão que tocava seu cabelo.

– Como se fosse possível ele vir me pedir desculpas Lee, acorda pra realidade, isso nunca vai acontecer!

Caminhou até a porta na intenção de sair, mas braços fortes a impediu de tal alto.

– Pelo menos o trate bem Sakura, é meu amigo e não merece seu desprezo – A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha após ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras, mas é um pedido que talvez ela possa atender. Sua shinshou não ia gostar nada ao saber que o guia que escolhera para o Kazekage está tratando-o mal, não queria desapontar sua Hokage, pois as consequências não são nada formais. Não custa nada tentar.

– Tá bom. Vou fazer isso porque não quero desapontar Tsunade – Declarou com uma voz mais calma. Lee sorriu contente com a sua resposta e pousou a mão na face delicada, aproximou os lábios, mas Sakura desvia a boca – Ah Sakura, faz isso não, estou com tanta saudade, vim aqui só pra te ver e ficar um pouco com você.

– Não Lee. Ainda estou chateada com você – Afastou-se do rapaz ignorando sua expressão confusa.

* * *

**Sha la la**, **certamente um dia**

**Eu conseguirei uma luz**

**Que queime gentilmente**

**Em meu coração efêmero!**

**Esse impulso de querer te ver?**

**Esse puro sentimento que me faz querer chorar?**

**Os vaga-lumes que voaram para o fogo do verão**

**Não retornarão mais.**

**Você me negou um beijo sem dizer nada**

**Mesmo estando magoada, assenti com a cabeça**

**Minha vida balançava de tristeza**

* * *

– Sakura! Entenda, por favor.

– Lee! Aceitei ser guia de Gaara porque foi uma ordem, se dependesse de mim, o queria bem longe - As esmeraldas brilhantes refletiam ódio.

Rock Lee não conseguia entender essa raiva, o que Gaara fez de tão grave? Só aquele incidente á dois anos atrás não é o suficiente para gerar tanto ódio. O que aconteceu afinal?

Ignorou tais pensamentos e colocou a mão em seu queixo. Fazendo com que esmeraldas singelas o fixassem nos seus olhos.

– O que acha da gente se encontrar depois, Sakura? – Aproximou-se de novo, mas Sakura fez gestos com as mãos impedindo sua proximidade.

– Vou pensar - Virou-se dando as costas para o moreno caminhando até a porta – Tenho que ir até o prédio Hokage, vai ficar ai parado? – Falou já saindo do cômodo. Segurava a maçaneta da porta na intenção de fechá-la, mas não podia enquanto seu atual namorado permanecer dentro de casa.

Lee sorriu e caminhou até a garota, que trancou a porta assim que ele saiu.

Despediu-se dele friamente por ainda estar desapontada com a sua atitude e seguiu seu caminho para o edifício.

Chegando lá, se depara com uma loira desacordada em cima da mesa, á sua volta havia vários pergaminhos e papeladas. Babava e roncava em meio aquela bagunça.

– Tsunade-sama – Sakura deu um pequeno pulinho quando a Hokage despertou de seu sono. Coçou os olhos cansados e encarou a kunoichi á sua frente,

– Ah... É você Sakura – Sua voz saiu mole entre bocejo – Vá até aquela estante e pega uma pasta, bem que eu queria ir até lá pra você, mas quero evitar a fadiga – Sakura riu com a expressão de sua shinshou, deve ter aprendido isso com Shikamaru, é provável que tenha trabalhado durante a madrugada. Era um milagre os pergaminhos estarem intactos, ela sempre se estressa e acaba rasgando ou jogando tudo pela janela.

Sakura caminhou até a estante e pegou a pasta.

– Nessa pasta estão anotados os lugares que o Kazekage vai visitar então você deve acompanhá-lo.

– A que horas ele chega? – Perguntou confusa já que ninguém mencionou a hora que o governante de Suna ia chegar a Konoha.

– Ele já está aqui, Sakura. - A ninja tremeu com a resposta. E agora, conseguirá manter-se calma? – Ele está te esperando no... – Tsunade foi interrompida quando a porta de sua sala se abriu, duas pessoas adentraram o recinto.

– Temari – Sakura sorriu para a companheira de quarto.

– Olá Sakura – Devolveu o mesmo gesto – Hokage-sama, aqui está á lista dos ninjas ANBU que vão fazer a vigilância no dia dos festejos – Temari entregou o documento para a loira, ela sorriu quando notou as madeixas bagunçadas e olheiras em volta de seus olhos cor de mel.

– Temari, essa festa não é necessária, não podemos baixar a guarda – Sakura congelou quando ouviu aquela voz e seu sorriso desapareceu completamente. Virou-se bruscamente e arregalaram os olhos, ele estava tão diferente; alguns fios ruivos pendiam em seus olhos claros deixando-o mais perigoso, o rosto era mais delineado; seus traços angelicais eram mais nítidos, ele não trajava seu manto de Kazekage, mas sua roupa habitual, em seu pescoço havia um cachecol branco, combinou perfeitamente com sua roupa, além de estar em contraste com sua pele e cabelo. Ele é tão belo.

O coração palpitou no peito ao vê-lo tão mudado, realmente, Lee tinha razão.

– Sakura... – A ninja não ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado, estava maravilhado com a beleza do ruivo a sua frente – Sakura! – Finalmente despertou de seu transe e olhou para Tsunade. A Hokage sorriu após perceber o motivo de sua total distração – Você já sabe o que tem que fazer.

Gaara se aproximou da rosada e colocou a mão no ombro feminino. Sakura olhou para ele e um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo com aquele toque _" Droga, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_ perguntou-se contrariada com seu próprio corpo estar reagindo ao seu toque.

– Quanto tempo, Sakura – Aquela voz amedrontadora que ele tinha desapareceu, ela estava mais suave.

– Kazekage, quando terminar, quero que escreva um resumo se Sakura foi um ótimo guia – Tsunade falou com um sorriso nos lábios. Sakura congelou, não podia marcar bobeira. Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando.

– Vamos Sakura – Gaara virou-se na intenção de sair da sala. Sakura resolveu acompanhá-lo.

Antes de sair da sala para seguir seu caminho, olhou para trás e murmurou palavras grosseiras quando viu Tsunade e Temari sorrir para ela, notou que sua shishou falou algo, mas não deu pra ouvir por ter sido pronunciado demasiado baixo, mas pelo movimento de seus lábios, parecia ter dito _"aproveite" _ou algo do tipo. Virou a cabeça empinando o nariz ignorando as duas.

Caminhava pelo corredor junto de Gaara em silêncio. Olhou para a janela e o Sol brilhava no céu, iluminando completamente a copa das árvores com os raios solares. Girou as esmeraldas discretamente e viu o ruivo olhar para o mesmo lugar, suas jades refletiam admiração.

* * *

**Sha la la, certamente um dia**

**Eu conseguirei uma luz**

**Que queime gentilmente**

**Em meu coração efêmero!**

**. Sha la la, pessoa amada**

**Você também consegue ver, não é?**

**O radiante Sol que gentilmente**

**Ilumina o amanhã**

**Brilhando fortemente, fortemente?**

* * *

Estava estranhando algumas sensações involuntárias; seu coração estava disparado, suas pernas ficaram bambas de repente, e o principal; seu ódio desapareceu. Por quê?

Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de não pensar mais nisso e abriu a pasta, as esmeraldas se moviam lentamente enquanto lia o conteúdo.

– Nossa primeira parada é na Academia Ninja – Falou num tom suave, não estava a fim de ser vista como "mal-humorada" ou "arrogante".

Sakura estranhou o silêncio mórbido.

– Kazekage-sama – Virou-se para trás se arrependendo logo em seguida, ela esbarrou no ruivo colando seus corpos, estava tão perto de seu rosto que sentia sua respiração bagunçar seu cabelo.

Olhou dentro de seus olhos, tão belo. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Aproximou-se quebrando a pequena distancia que havia entre eles.

Sakura se recompôs quando a pasta que segurava caiu de suas mãos, baixou-se para pegar, mas sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando a mão do ruivo tocou a sua, ele havia baixado também para pegar o objeto. Os olhares se cruzaram.

Sakura percebeu o quanto sua mão era macia, quente, enquanto segurava a sua. Apertou a mão dele e puxou o ruivo para mais perto. Estava totalmente hipnotizada, não conseguia entender sua atitude voraz, o odiava, mas parecia que agora, nesse momento, não era bem esse sentimento que reinava em seu peito. Ele estava tão lindo, tão diferente daquele que a prensou na árvore quando tinham apenas doze anos.

– Por que me odeia, Haruno?

Sakura ignorou sua pergunta, sua mente estava curiosa em saber como é o gosto de seu beijo. Será que é doce como sua voz, macia como sua pele? Aproximou-se quebrando a distancia entre eles mais uma vez.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Agora que tal uma review, isso ajuda muito um autor.  
Kissuss!


End file.
